Sushi, pizza, love and Baseball
by Ferani
Summary: What happens when Yamamoto Takeshi and Basilicum from CEDEF meet, and Basilicum gets to live under Yamamoto's roof for a week? 8084  YamaBasil . Fluff but rated M for Mature Content. Complete?
1. The meeting

**Note:** _I DISCLAIM ANY AND EVERYTHING that belongs to KHR and it's creator!_

_Why is there so little Basil out there? And don't ask me why I got stuck with 8084 (YamaBasil). I guess I just like this pairing, because it's like two warm energies creating a big ball of fluff. Still, I like to keep things reastic. Wooh wooh!_

Wow, I've had this fanfic in mind for some days, and now I've written down all three chapters. All that is left to do is to edit. But I have to warn you that English, Old modern english, Italian nor Japanese are my native tounge, so I will probably fail at it. I write this on my phone, then I send it to my computer and do a light editing. I am sorry if something is not correct or weird, and do feel free to tell me what's wrong, and I will do my best to edit!

But this story happens at an unknown time, somewhere after the future arc. I try to put down as little spoilers as possible, and in my PoV, there is not even one single spoiler to the plot. As little is revealed of the CEDEF in the canon, I actually spun a bit of my own theory that will be shown in the end of second chapter.

Also, this is marked a bit as completed_**?**_ - _note the big bold question mark_! If it's requested for, or I get some extra free time, I might add some chapters to this. I will talk more about this at the end of the third chapter, so if you would want to see more of them in **THIS** fanfic, or just want to see more of them in fanfics overall, do leave a review! Reviews are like cookies for me, and cookies is what makes me keep'n writin'!

Ciaossu~

* * *

It was a quiet and still evening in nanimori town today. The winds that carried fragrances from the warm sun quietly flowed through the streets, and there were no clouds to hide the illuminating moon high above.

Yamamoto smiled as he pulled on some slackers, a simple t-shirt and a pair of worn out shoes to pull on. He opened the front door to step out, but before he left the house he froze, and then he peaked his head back into the doorway again.

"I'm going for a jog, old man!" A smile spread over his lips as he could hear an agreeing voice from the kitchen, and then he finally left to greet the chill night air outside.

It was very nice this evening and the cold air outside was very refreshing for him and his tired head. You see, the CEDEF decided to visit Tsuna today, and of course there had been a lot of heartfelt talking, Tsuna running and food eaten. Yamamoto couldn't help but smile as he thought of the memories he'd gained of this evening, but something interrupted his thoughts...

A curious smile spread over the baseball loving one's face as he could sense something he hadn't sensed for quite a long time - a flame. But it wasn't an intimidating presence, more like... Something very familiar. His thoughts immediately floated to Tsuna and that little kid with hat and suit. They probably would want him to check it out as the duty of being the rain guardian.

Smiling, he changed his route so he could run towards the strange presence instead. It was just some blocks away, and probably a bit into the park... If he hurried, he ought to get there in just five minutes or so! He was happy of his good condition and could keep up his steady pace until he temporarily left civilization to enter the park within. It was a little bit too dark too see properly and not bump into something in there, so he began walking instead.

"Hello?" He shouted out. He had to walk into a pass of trees, but he couldn't see the flame where it should be. It was just as strong as before, but maybe it had weakened as he got closer? It worried him slightly, so he hurried into the sheltered part of the parks.

There, hunched under a tree, he could appreciate the silhouette of a very familiar man. His brown eyes needed a moment to adjust to the dark, but when he could see who it was clearly his eyes softened into a smile. He observed Basilicum, often referred to as Basil, and another user of the tranquil rain flame. That would explain why he could sense it and that familiar feeling he'd gotten before.

"Hey, Basil! I thought you were at Tsuna's hous- eh?" As he approached the slender man, he noticed why he was hunched under the tree - or rather, sitting on the ground and resting his back against the trunk. He was relaxed, his facial expression soft with closed eyes and a slight open mouth. In his hand, his boomerang sword was sloppy placed over his palm, as if he'd held his weapon but then relaxed his hand when put on to the ground. Also, his other hand was placed over his abdomen but he was holding a transparent bottle with white pills within, probably the dying will pills. Smiling, Yamamoto could draw to the conclusion that Basil had been out here training for himself, but then falling asleep.

He couldn't help from chuckling softly; it was indeed quite familiar. Another time, Basil had fallen asleep just after eaten a huge meal of food, and really nothing was capable of waking him up. So he carefully took the bottle of strange pills into his pocket, carefully picked up the strange weapon with his left hand to at last hunch down and slide his right arm under Basil's pair of slender legs and with his left arm supporting Basil's back he lifted up the Italian man bridal style. He was quite light, and judging by the never changing expression he thought that Basil didn't notice she shift of support. Yamamoto couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"There ye go! S'ppose you can sleep at my house tonight, I'll notice Tsuna tomorrow!" Yamamoto spoke out, and surprisingly Basil replied with a hum, making Yamamoto laugh as he steered his feet back home.

* * *

His head was roaring in ache as he rolled around and called out for his 5 senses. He, Basil, had apparently somehow ended up on a soft cushion... It was soft and warm, so he contently snuggled closer to the duvet and let his head rest on the soft pillow. His taste couldn't reveal much of the situation, neither could he see with closed eyes. But he could find some source of light behind his eyelids.

But the smelling sense gave him the most information at that moment. He clearly knew he was at unknown mark, because he couldn't remember any scent like this. It wasn't Tsunas house, nor outside... Hadn't he just been outside..? And it had been evening, and there was light out there! Nothing seemed to be in place!

Alerted he gave up his warm duvet to sit up. His neck stung from the sudden outburst of adrenaline that quickened his movements, and the first thing he did was to search for his weapon and pills, but all his hands could grasp was his clothes, the duvets and the warm mattress - which was oddly enough placed on a floor. His eyes adjusted to the light, and with his heart pounding in his still sleepy ears he concentrated on seeing his surroundings.

He was in a room, someone's personal room. He could confirm that he was placed on the floor with a big mattress along with a duvet and pillow, but he could spot a bed in the right corner with all equipments in it. Next to the bed was a desk that was filled to the brim with all kinds of random objects, books and papers. There was also a shelf and dresser to his left, but the clothes had been tossed all around the room anyways.

Though, the most noticed things would be the baseball posters on all 4 walls, and a corner stuffed with practice tools and uniforms for the sport baseball and kendo. The big window over the desk illuminated the room into bright colors, and Basil looked around for a good while, sucking in his surroundings.

It was definitively someone's personal room. Probably someone in the same age that also liked sports like Kendo, definitively baseball - and that did sound quite familiar. Even so, being abducted to a place with no weapons made him nervous... Maybe master was right about aliens? Master had told him many, many stories of such things. But before he could consider things more in detail, a presence in the doorway woke him up.

"Basil! Rise and shine, sleepy!" There was a familiar laugh, and Basilicums eyes quickly found it's way to the doorway. There was the culprit of his inconvenience in high person, a friendly grin on his face as he rested his side onto the doorway. Well, it certainly connected all dots to the mysteries and Basil, who grew embarrassed in this kind of situation, swiped his stray fringe off his eyesight.

"A-ah! Good morning, Yamamoto-dono! Art this thy room..?" Basil tried to offer his best smile and tame his hair, noticing first now how messy he must look. Yamamotos laugh both made him relax and get nervous at the same time and Basil averted his eyes slightly to hide his thoughts.

"More like good day!~ You've been knocked out since yesterday! But I've contacted Tsuna and all, so there is nothing to worry for." Grinning, Yamamoto moved to sit on his own bed in front of him. Basil was still slightly confused, but before he could voice his thoughts, a hand was placed on his head.

He did not know why his cheeks heated, or the very reassuring feeling he got from Yamamotos touch and smile. But it made him so happy, so relaxed... For that moment, he forgot all about mafia and CEDEF, but he would soon get knocked back to it.

".. T-thank you very much, Yamamoto-dono! I apologize for all inconvenience thy I have caused.. But may I ask thy, why I art in Yamamoto-dono's house and not in Tsunayoshi-dono's house, with master and my group..?" Basil's blue orbs looked straight into brown eyes. Yamamoto smiled and ruffled Basils hair with a grin.

"You fainted in the park, so I couldn't leave you there! Friends helps each others, right?" Yamamoto retreated his hand with a grin, and Basils cheeks heated once more before he happily smiled. The guardian of rain had been too nice to him and it made his insides feel warm and happy.

"O-oh, thank you, Yamamoto-dono..!"

"Hehehe, no problem. But hey... It's.. You really shouldn't train yourself into a bad shape! I don't know why you choose to train at night, but if you need help to practice or a sparring partner, I think I can be of help! You fought Squalo the first time we met, right? He used a sword and you fought pretty well, so I think I can help there!~" Yamamoto laughed, but Basil could sense something behind it. Either he was genuinely worried, or he had been asked for this by the tenth successor of the Vongola or his master, Iemitsu. Either way, he got happy by the offer.

"Y-yes, I fought with Superbi Squalo-sama the day I first met you.. A-and it would be great to have help, but I don't want to cause thy any inconvenience for thou.. Oh! Why I trained at night is because master told me that 'the one who trains outside as the moon watches thy, gives one special powers!'" Basil's expression brightened up as he was so amazed of it, believing in it all. Yamamoto nodded with an interested laugh, as if he was both interested but didn't put much weight to it.

"Ahahaha, really? We should tell Tsuna and that little guy about that too! Oh, old man is out at the moment, but he prepared you some breakfast. You can come down when you're hungry and eat as much as you like." Yamamoto smiled as he stood up, and laughed as Basil's stomach growled. As Basil was blushing slightly, Yamamoto reached down for his hand and helped him up with a smile.

"T-thank thy very much, Yamamoto-dono! I shall just wash my face first, I will be downstairs in a minute" Basil didn't know why he had to wash his face, but he just had to get around for a moment, and his face did feel dirty. Though, Yamamoto didn't seem to care nor notice. Just as Basil was about to leave to search for the bathroom, Yamamotos voice stopped him.

"Okay~ I have some baseball practice, so i gotta go kinda soon! Do you want to come with me?" As Basil turned around, Yamamoto was still smiling his friendly smile.

"B-baseball pratica..?" He was unsure if he pronounced it right, so he took a guess in his native language as it did sound quite familiar.

"Yep! You can probably get to try some, too! My teammates are really relaxed, so it shouldn't be a problem to join for a day!" Yamamoto smiled happily and dashed Basils back, happy to hear a tint of interest of baseball from someone that wasn't doing baseball already. Basil smiled happily back, brushing his hair back behind his right ear.

"S-sure!.. T-thank you, Yamamoto-dono! I gladly look forward for it! ah, I'll hurry..!" Basil couldn't think of something else than how he reacted to this was so strange! His heart was beating, his face was heating and he was smiling like an idiot. Yamamoto was also smiling, but it a calm manner somehow. Basil figured that if he could see his own reflection, he'd look stupid and blush even more because Yamamoto got to see that face!

"Right! I'll wait downstairs, no hurry~" Yamamoto just grinned and Basil nodded once before he dashed out to the hall outside. He could see a door open and a bathroom and WC behind, so he steered his steps in there and closed the door after. At last seeing a reflection of himself, he observed what he looked like. He wasn't a man to look in his reflection too often, but his master had told him that to be able to read your own face, you can learn a great deal.

Well... His face was red, his cheeks flushed. His eyes were more open than usual, and there it was - that stupid smile. He thought of it, and then he thought of Yamamoto's smile, and somehow his maniacal grin broadened. Shaking his head, he tried to comb down his hair with his fingers, before he went to the sink to hold up the hair with one hand, and wash his face clean with his free hand.

The cold water was refreshing, so he battered the heat away once or twice with ice cold water. In the end, he felt a lot more calmer and collected than before. With a smile he then left the bathroom and down the stairs. He could already feel the smell of sushi, and he wasn't really surprised as he could see a plate of fresh sushi behind a counter. Well, he wasn't too fond of sushi and certainly not for breakfast, but it wasn't really breakfast now. Yamamoto was right it about it being too late to see things as morning, so he happily walked behind the counter to take the plate. There were two of those stick things there, but they had been considerating enough to place a fork along with it. Smiling, he looked around the shop. No one was here at the moment, so he guessed that Yamamoto was getting changed to his wear. So he took the food, and sat down in one of the tables and ate it. And even if he didn't have a great taste for sushi, he had to admit that this plate was really incredible..!

Just as he'd finished eating (and he'd even eaten all of it..!) he heard someone descending the stairs. Looking up, he saw Yamamoto being there. He wore his baseball wear and a bat over his shoulder. In fact, he looked so comfortable with that wear that he could even walk in a city without someone seeing it odd. He barely noticed that Yamamoto were grinning at him, and a new blush appeared in his face as Basil clumsily stood up, almost knocking the chair back.

"Hehe, are you done?" Yamomoto smiled as he put down the baseball bat, and walked up to Basil to take the dishes, and then he disappeared into the kitchen with the agility of a fish in known waters. Basil smiled and hummed slightly as he stood up, and picked up the baseball bat for him. Well, holding something did create the illusion that he was helping.

"A-ah, si! T-thank thy, Yamomoto-dono..! If there is anything I can help you with-"

"Hahaha~! No worry, you're my guest! But we have to kinda hurry now, or we'll get late!" Yamamoto was already back from cleaning the dishes, and he hurried out to grab Basil's arm and lead him out.


	2. The Innocent

_Disclaiming the right of owning anything that KHR owns!_

* * *

If Basil was to confess, he'd never been a man of sports. Well, he could run, and he could fight, but he was very bad at handling the ball. When he was little and wanted to play soccer, his shoots would always fly the other direction. He'd never had much attention to the sports either. When he was in Italy, he could be quite ashamed when he knew so little about the teams over the world. Everyone in his country seemed to be thrilled with sports, but he was more thrilled with helping his boss and getting stronger.

But as he sat on the bench in the school's baseball court, he couldn't help but look at the match. He quickly catched up with the rules in the game and he could even count the scores! He had no reason to actually pick up the interest of this sport, but it was something that pulled him in. Or rather, someone. Something about how Yamamoto explained things, even with so much patience and creativity, pulled him in and made things get interesting somehow.

Well, the morning it had started out as a practice. But just as Yamamoto had explained the rules and wanted Basil to try a pitch, another team had joined up. They were also very friendly, and explained that they had a very important match soon. They were a bit younger that Yamamoto's team, so they decided to play a friendly match. Even so, they were just as fierce as any other elite team playing. They certainly took baseball seriously. But in the middle of the game, something vibrated in his pocket, and a monotone ring signal called out. The others sitting on the bench just glanced, but they were soon involved in the game again. Basil answered and took up the phone to his ear to see who had called.

"Pronto, Basil here!" He called out, and waited for an answer. He tried to shrink and shield the phone a bit, hiding the noises in front of him from the device.

"Ciao, Oregano here. Basil, do you have a moment?" It was Oreganos calm voice, and Basil smiled as he heard the Italian accent behind it.

"Ah, si! W-where art thy?" He looked around a bit, wondering who he could ask to tell Yamamoto of his absence while waiting for an answer from Oregano.

"I think I'm quite close, I'm by the baseball court, by the east passage." She said calmly, and this jolted Basil to surprise. He walked out from the little waiting room where the bench was protected, and truly. He could see Oregano in person over there. The subtle smile over her lips, the fashionable glasses and dressing code along with the hair in a knot over her head. Basil looked at Yamamoto who was about to hit a ball at the time, before he looked over to Oregano and waved before he ran there.

"Ciao, Basil~" She smiled as she waited for him, and he smiled back.

"H-hi! W-what is it, is something wrong..?" He was a bit worried, because... Really, if she had bothered to walk up to him, it could be dead serious. At the same time, she seemed to be too relaxed to actually sense anything bad.

"Nono, nothing is wrong. You seem to enjoy your stay here, though." Oregano smiled as she nodded towards the court. Basil looked back, and couldn't help but blush as they both looked at the same person. Embarrassed, Basil stuffed his hands in his pocket and looked at his shoes. Still, he had earned that silly smile again.

"K-kind of, yes..~" He smiled, and Oregano smiled back until she sighed, and placed a hand on Basil's shoulder to get his attention. He looked up a bit confused.

"Basilicum, me and the rest of the group will go back to Italy as our business here is finished. Your master Iemitsu will stay in town for a little while longer and he said that you'd want to stay for a bit longer too, probably." There was a sly smile on Oregano's face, and Basil blushed slightly more. They both knew that his master somehow had been right, and Basil laughed as he scratched his head. He was about to answer when something interrupted him. He felt a hand placed on his head, ruffling his hair.

"Yo! You're one of the CEDEF, right?" Yamamoto smiled as he stood next to Basil, one hand on his head and the other one stretched out. Oregano looked at the blushing Basil quickly, before she smiled and held Yamamotos hand back.

"Si. I'm Oregano, one of Iemitsus co-worker."

"Really! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, nice to meet you!" He grinned as they shook hands, and Oregano glanced at the vongola ring Yamamoto wore for a moment. Smiling, she nodded.

"Hmm.. Yamamoto? The pleasure is on my side for meeting you. Well then, I have to be going. Arrividerci. Basil, do give us a call when you head back." She smiled back at Yamamoto and Basil, before she turned around to leave. Yamamoto and Basil observed her retreating back, before Yamamoto once again ruffled Basil's hair.

"What was all that about? Are you going to leave already..?" Basil didn't really think of analyzing how Yamamoto talked. Instead he waved up with his hands, reassuring that it was not the case.

"A-ah, no! No no no! That is why she went here! She and the others are leaving and going home, but I and Iemitsu is staying for a bit longer!" He smiled happily and nodded, and Yamamoto thoughtfully retreated his hand from Basil's head.

"Oh? Do you want to stay at my house then?" Yamamoto smiled, if possible, even more happily than before. Basil was caught a bit off guard, but he was also getting a stupid smile.

"M-may I?"

"Of course! Old man would get happy for it! Hey, want to grab some dinner? Training is over." Yamamoto grinned as he jerked his thumb back, and alright, the teammates were scattering into different directions, waving and saying bye to each other. But for some reason, no one came for this gate. Basil didn't mind it though, he was just too happy to care.

"Okay!" He nodded happily, taking Yamamoto's hand casually. He felt Yamamoto flinch slightly, but after a quiet second, it all seemed to be okay, and Yamamoto held Basil's hand back.

"So what do you want to grab..?" Yamamoto smiled as he scratched his chin.

"Hmm.. Heee, is it alright with thou, if we can eat a meal of Pasta or Pizza?" Basil blushed slightly but smiled. After all, he was used to Italian cuisine. Yamamoto just laughed and nodded.

"Alright!"

* * *

They passed by home so Yamamoto could grab some money, take a shower and grab a new set of clothes. Or, well... He seemed to just pull the most random clothes from his drawer/floor, but it all looked good on him. As they headed out Yamamoto's dad got home, and Basil felt a bit worried. But Yamamoto simply said that Basil would stay for some days extra, and the old man just seemed happy for it.

So now they were walking on the streets, restaurants and shops being on either side of them. This was in a little older part of the city, and it gave that cozy atmosphere that engulfed them as they looked around. Basil, being grown up in Italy and being a lot more relaxed with physical contact, decided to hug Yamamoto's arm as they walked. If someone asked him, he would just say that he didn't want to lose him in the crowds..! But Yamamoto didn't see any problem with the contact -if anything; he got a bit surprised at first because of his Japanese grow up crashing with his Italians.

As they walked, Basil could point at things and ask what it was called in Japanese, or simply question what it was good for. Yamamoto would laugh and tell him. At last they actually found a pizza bakery that had a scent that promised of good food, and the price was decent..! So they walked in, and Basil's eyes glittered in joy of feeling a little bit of his homeland here in Japan.

Basil was quick to decide what to eat, and he happily tipped Yamamoto to a good kind of pizza. But as they payed and waited, the restaurant got filled. Yamamoto thoughtfully scratched his chin, as Basil carried the boxed food.

"Ah.. What to do.." Yamamoto questioned as he looked around. Not even one single seat in there..! But Basil thought, and at last he got an idea.

"... I know! The park is nearby, no? We can find a spot outside and eat?" Basil smiled happily as he nodded, and Yamamoto laughed happily.

"Ah, right! Sounds like a plan, this way!~" And with a grin, Yamamoto pulled his arm over Basil's slender shoulders as he steered the way out.

* * *

They had found a place by a river, and Basil sat down as he skillfully ripped the box so the lid wouldn't be a bother. He was about to rip his pizzas into eatable pieces, but his neck stung and reminded him of the strain he'd gotten earlier. Well, Yamamoto might be blunt but.. He easily noticed things.

"Are you alright?" Yamamoto sat down next to Basil, trying to rip the lid off as well as he observed the Italian. Basil smiled and blushed as he swept his hand by his neck.

"I-it's just a strain, I think~ N-nothing for thy to worry about..!" He laughed slightly and nodded.

"You want me to massage it?" Yamamoto asked casually, but it sent Basil blushing for all worth's, damnit!

"A-ah, w-why?"

"Haha, it can help! Wait, just relax and let me show it, 'kay?" Yamamoto laughed as he put down his food, and scooted behind basil. With firm hands, he kneaded the muscles of his neck. Basil shivered and arched with delight, not really been massaged before - but it felt wonderful. He could hear Yamamoto's laugh, but he himself just smiled and purred like a cat getting its fur brushed.

It was first after a moment Basil came to life, and that was because someone called. He hummed and tilted his head back to see what Yamamoto wanted, but he opened his eyes wide as his lips were claimed by the other ones. From this position, he couldn't see Yamamoto's expression; just feel how his lips worked against his own. A part of him was ready to put up a fight but... Something swept him away. He kissed back, finding this upside down kiss strange, so he quickly pulled out of the kiss to turn around. He could see the hint of anxiously in the rain guardian's eyes, and Basil smiled as he placed his hand behind Yamamoto's neck as he closed in to kiss him. Automatically, Basil closed his eyes to engulf to his senses, and shivered as Yamamoto placed his hand on his waist, pulling him closer. They were both smiling surprised as they kissed each other; slowly touching the others body as the kiss slowly gained strength. There was a playful glint in Yamamoto's eyes as he placed his other hand on the ground behind Basil, and pushed him down.

Basil gasped as he thought he'd fall, but Yamamoto's hand was there to protect him. The sudden fear turned to energy and Basil couldn't help a laugh, and thus Yamamoto kissed Basil's chin, laughing slightly too.

"T-that was foul play!" Basil was still laughing as he tangled his hands into the Japanese's hair. Strange, he felt so very relaxed, but he should actually feel tense and anxious after such an event.

"Were we playing by any rules?" Yamamoto grinned, and earned a light hit to his head, followed by a kiss on the same spot.

"W-well.. I... I didn't know thy liked men so-"

"Hahaha, neither did I!" Yamamoto grinned still, and Basil's expression went to one of shock.

"Y-you just went on kissing me?" Look! Basil even learned modern language out of the surprise. He couldn't believe it, Yamamoto taking a kiss so lightly. Yamamoto simply grinned, and ruffled Basil's hair once again.

"Well, you held my arm and hugged and all, so you began with the flirting!" Yamamoto still grinned as he kissed the corner of Basil's mouth, wanting to try it once more. Basil was about to retort, but that little action made his head melt. He just shook his head before he passionately kissed Yamamoto on the mouth once more.

* * *

"A-ahn, t-the door..!" Basil shivered as he could feel that steady hand finally under his shirt, but he was still able to know the situation. Yamamoto just grunted and shut the door to his room with a kick. Well, they had managed to kiss, eat, kiss and walk home, but that was about it. Something so innocent had just grown more and more, until it became a need - may it be because of Basil's Italian blood or Yamamoto's playful attitude.

Basil smiled as the last obstacle were gone, and focused on exploring Yamamoto's lips. They were slightly swollen from all fierce kissing, but so was his. Yamamoto sneaked his hands to Basil's legs, and heaved him up as he ran and jumped onto his bead. Basil squealed, and Yamamoto laughed before he sealed Basil's lips, cutting off any lecturing the smaller man would give. Basil gave up, and with a smile he bit on Yamamoto's bottom lip.

Instead of Yamamoto submitting, he attacked Basil back and managed to enter his moist cavern, synonym of mouth. There was this exotic taste of olive and ocean, but also quite ironically, the taste of basilica there. Basil let out a slight moan in surprise as he tangled his legs along Yamamoto's, carefully nudging the others inner thigh. Yamamoto mewled slightly and attacked back by massaging the lower part of Basil's stomach. Basil shivered lightly, and didn't object when Yamamoto began to unbutton his shirt. It was first when Yamamoto was about to cringe it off, Basil stopped his movements. The bigger male looked slightly confused, but Basil calmly leaned in to whisper into his ear softly.

"Are you sure of this..?" Basil was sure. He wanted- no, he needed this, one way or another. In order to compensate for the time they had lost, he needed to do it all the way, now. But he needed to know the others thoughts about this.

"Mmhm.." Yamamoto nodded, and proceeded to kiss Basil's neck, softly nibbling his skin. Basil had to bite his lip to stop himself from singing out a delicate moan.

"Do thou know how to do it..? D-do thy have any lube..?" Basil looked away as he blushed fiercely, but he could sense how Yamamoto's eyes confusedly looked at him.

"Ah, no~~ Do you?" Yamamoto laughed as he nibbled Basil's earlobe, making him spaz and wither in pleasure, yet he stayed strong.

"A-ahn... I... I can t-take it, but.. But I need lube, or s-something... D-do you have oil, o-olive oil..?" Basil quietly bit his lip as he closed his eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Hmm.. Old man should have some in his kitchen, he's out now, so you can run freely~" Grinning, he turned them over so Basil topped, and almost cooed at the others expression. Basil had just as much lust running in his veins, but the little self discipline he had made him pull together and make an expression of someone longing, but trying to push it away. Basil nodded as he heard Yamamoto's words, and took a deep breath before he braced himself for leaving.

"I-I'll hurry..!" He shakily stood up, and dashed through the door and down the stairs, almost five staircases per step. He hurried to the kitchen and looked in the cupboards - and there he could find it. A tall, green, square bottle containing oil within that could do the trick. He quickly grasped it, before he just as fast ran up and into the room.

When he entered, he could see Yamamoto patiently wait on his bed, hands locked behind his head and that heart melting grin in place. Basil smiled as he closed up, but got pulled in at last over Yamamoto who now sat up and requested for a kiss. Basil laughed and put away the bottle and shyly kissed back as his hesitating hands tugged at Yamamoto's t shirt. The kiss got broken so that the article of clothing could be removed, and Yamamoto grinned as he also finally could remove that shirt that had been on Basil for too long, along with that red shirt.

Italian or not, Basil blushed and felt shy as he were just half covered, but Yamamoto just grinned as he embraced Basil and pulled them both back down to lie on the bed as he kissed down Basil's jaw. Basil steadily held on to Yamamoto's waist, and let out a soft moan as Yamamoto gently sucked the skin under his ear. In reply, Yamamoto growled playfully as he placed his hand on Basil's lumbar and pressed his hips closer. Basil, who already had a suspicious buckle in his pants, flinched and moaned by the friction but smiled as he could hear Yamamoto's pleased sound as well.

Both smiling at the others sound, Yamamoto began working on Basil's pants. Yamamotos eyes were trained onto Basil's orbs, searching for the slightest hint of objection, but Basil just smiled and leaned in to kiss Yamamoto's cheek. Yamamoto grinned as he tugged off Basil's last clothing, and then rolled them over so Basil was at the bottom. Basil blushed as his naked skin touched the bed sheets, but reached up to kiss Yamamoto neededly and began to unbutton the only cloth left in this game. Yamamoto was pulled with the flow, even moaned as the jeans got unzipped, but then he went to a sudden stop and broke the kiss. Basil worriedly looked up, curious of his hesitation and placed a fragile hand on Yamamoto's cheek.

"W-what is wrong..?" Basil asked, and kissed Yamamoto's nose as the other one looked a bit unsure, even embarrassed.

"I... ..." The silence was long, but it made Basil smile as he understood - it was easy to read why he was so hesitant when they reached this far. Basil's hand went to Yamamoto's hip, and he smoothly caressed the clothed skin.

"Thou do not know how to do it..?" Basil smiled calmly as Yamamoto nodded. But Basil could understand it, maybe japanese men joked less about gays? He'd learned a great deal from jokes himself, to be honest.

Smiling, Basil softly grinded his hips against Yamamoto to not loose heat, and pushed away his fringe as he kissed Yamamoto's earlobe.

"F-first, thy need to lube. T-that's why I had to fetch the o-olive oil.. Then thy b-begin to stretch, c-carefully. T-then it... The first time hurts, I have heard..." Basil swallowed slightly, and Yamamoto kissed Basil over his eye

"So I... Okay! But hey, tell me if I should stop, okay?" Yamamoto grinned as Basil nodded, and he took up the bottle of olive oil. Basil could feel Yamamoto retreat his body slightly and separate his legs, so Basil closed his eyes and braced himself for whatever pain he would be set through. He waited for a long moment, but nothing happened, so he opened his eyes again at last.

Yamamoto's face was mere centimeters away, observing him concentrated. Basil yelped in shock, and stared at Yamamoto who laughed quietly and grinned back. Yamamoto then gently kissed Basil's blushing cheek and pushed in his coated index finger carefully. It felt so wrong, so terribly strange that Basil flinched - how much prepared he ever could be for this.

"Does it feel okay..?" Yamamoto carefully wiggled with his finger and kissed Basil's mouth softly. Basil swallowed and nodded, and grabbed the pillow behind him for support.

"J-just.. S-strange..." Basil swallowed as he closed his eyes. "Y-you can add one m-more, I t-think.."

"Oh, okay~ But.. Are you sure this... well, will this feel good, at all, for you..?" Yamamoto sounded slightly confused, and waited with adding another other finger. Basil looked back up, not quite following.

"What does thy mean..?" Basil lay still, almost used to the strange feeling now.

"W-well, you aren't a girl so..." Yamamoto averted his eyes slightly embarrassed, but he wanted to make sure that he didn't hurt him.

"Oh.. Ohhhh! T-that is n-no problem, I t-think. I-I've heard that man has, well, a g-spot up there, s-so, yeah..!" Basil blushed as he talked of it, but couldn't help but grin at Yamamoto's realizing face.

"I see! So if I find it, you'll feel good?" Yamamoto grinned as Basil quietly thought for a moment before he nodded. But he was cut short as he felt another finger enter, and winced as it now began to hurt. Yamamoto gently hushed him and kissed the skin under Basil's ear where he'd shown to be sensitive. Basil tried to relax and not spaz with his muscles as his hands now clenched Yamamoto's waist. Yamamoto waited a moment and kissed Basil around his throat, before he began moving his fingers, searching. Basil winced time to time, but the caresses Yamamoto offered smoothed him. It was first after a while that Basil arched his back, not understanding and having no control over the new noise created. Yamamoto grinned as he traced his fingers over that spot again, just to watch Basil spaz and wither again.

Basil quietly clenched his hands around Yamamoto's waist, as Yamamoto continued to hit that spot over, over and over again. For Basil, it was a strange feeling of both cutting pain and pleasure within, and he was barely aware of what that was going on as all he could see was stars behind his eyes. But he did know that these stimuli only happened to him while Yamamoto got nothing, and bravely he tried to speak.

"Nngh! O-one m-mouwah.." Basil closed his eyes as his chest decided to play by Yamamoto's rules, and Yamamoto just laughed playfully.

"One what?~" He grinned as Basil blushed and loosely hit his chest. Yet, he stopped moving his fingers so Basil could talk properly, well, if it wasn't for his heated breathing.

"O-one more d-digit, Yamamoto-d-dono!" He winced and talked fast, and Yamamoto grinned and nodded. He kissed basil's chest bone as he inserted one more finger, but waited and hushed Basil until the crease between his eyebrows was gone. Then he began moving his fingers until he could find that spot again, and he smiled happily as Basil made those wonderful noises again.

Sure, it hurt, but he had prepared for it to be worse, like a fracture or a broken chin. So it did hurt bad, but still not that bad. And in the end, that was the least of his concerns. Basil tugged at Yamamoto's pants, weakly trying to pry them off. And somewhere he could hear Yamamoto's laugh.

"Ready?" Yamamoto smiled as he removed Basil's hand that pulled at his pants with his free one, and observed Basil as he nodded, even so, the boy looked slightly pale.

".. Are you really, really sure..?" Yamamoto smiled gently, but in honesty, he had quite hard to contain himself. So when he got a second nod from basil, he retreated his hand and began removing his last clothes with no second's thoughts, trying not to listen to Basil's short whimper. It was first after he had positioned himself that he fought for self-control, and he pushed in as slow as possible and could manage to. Basil withered and winced under him, but his hands pinned him down and begged him to move further. So Yamamoto didn't stop until he was fully inside, and he grasped the bed sheets around Basil to keep still and not continue moving for friction.

Basil smiled up at Yamamoto, into his eyes. Why yes, it did hurt. A lot, if you could say that. It was comparable to if you'd take a knife and stabstabstab down there. Even so, Basil was sure that he'd heard the right thing, and it was just the first time that it hurt so incredibly. But he knew it was worth it, because the look in Yamamoto's eyes made up for every fault and loss of it. So when Yamamoto's eyes begged to continue, Basil nodded.

It began with some slow thrusts and Yamamoto angling his hips until he could detract a pleased noise from Basil. It was about that he managed to do until he paced up, barely managing to tune out Basil's moans and whimpers. That incredible feeling engulfed them for what felt like an eternity, yet not enough.

Basil's moan heightened as he got close to his climax, but he tried to stop himself. When Basil almost held his breath, Yamamoto took his hand and worked on Basil's southern religions until Basil had no other option than to make a long, final moan as he cummed. Relieved, Yamamoto made some final thrusts until he as well came to his climax.

Basil could feel a bit if regret for the primitive end of this, yet he was so happy that he just as well could be on a cloud. Yamamoto grinned as well, he'd taken a great victory to have Basil's expressions etched in his mind and he leaned in to kiss Basil's forehead before he slumped down to lay next to him, carefully embracing him with his body and Basil contently snuggling closer.

"That... Was amazing..! … … How do you feel..?" Yamamoto laughed slightly and grinned as he cuddled Basil, but concern was mixed with his actions. Basil didn't know how to say it - his abdomen hurt, but at the same time, he'd never been so relaxed as now. So he smiled as he hugged Yamamoto, nuzzling his face to the others chest, and purred as Yamamoto combed his hair with his fingers.

"Mmm, I art f-fine~" He answered. Yamamoto just nodded and continued to pat through his hair, and a few things were so close to a lullaby than this embrace.

* * *

Morning? Day? Night? Who knew, and who cared. Basil didn't care, because he woke up to find the bed empty. Yamamoto wasn't physically there, but someone had placed the cover over him, and he was even hugging a dog plushy instead of a physical Yamamoto. As he glanced around, he winced when he moved his legs the slightest. Deciding to lay still instead as the other option hurt to much, he tried to catch what his senses told him.

Well, the kissing had been real, because he could still taste Yamamoto in his mouth. The same with touch and smell; he could sense the scent of his lover everywhere, and the marks he'd gotten on his neck throbbed in tact with his heart. He could also make out the faint sound of a shower, so Yamamoto was probably there, showering.

Realizing how things were, Basil began to grow more anxious. This was like having a bad hangover; his whole body ached, and that terrible, helpless feeling of not knowing what happened the day before surrounded him. Well, he did know that they have had sex, and he remembers every second of it, but he had no idea how an innocent kiss could... ... ... Well, get that far.

Basil closed his eyes as he cuddled down into the bed. Maybe this was the moment that master had told him about, the moment where no words could explain neither time nor space. But that time was supposed to feel good, not.. Guilty and nervewrecking.

But why did he feel so bad? Because now, he was aware of his feelings for Yamamoto, but he could never forget about his duty as an CEDEF apprentice.

As his mind was busy fretting over the thoughts in his mind, he never noticed how the shower silenced. Neither did he pay attention to someone entering until the cushion gave under to someone's else weight. Someone kissed his cheek as he put a supporting hand by the side of Basil, and when he opened his eyes, he saw an gently smiling Yamamoto towering over him. Basil hummed slightly, and couldn't stop that blissful smile from entering his facial expression when seeing that person so close.

"Good morning...~ How are you?" Yamamoto gently wiped some fringe off Basil's eyes, and Basil laughed softly as the hand was all wet - Yamamoto was all wet after the shower still, and he just wore a towel around his waist. He blushed as he could see that body once more, but he couldn't escape Yamamoto's concerned eyes.

"F-fine~" Basil lied, and closed his eyes. He'd never been able to lie and look at someone straight in their eyes.. He didn't want to concern the one he loved. As he opened his eyes, he could see Yamamoto's doubting eyes locked onto his.

"Really? You winced a lot as you slept.." Basil observed Yamamoto, and panicked as he could see the guilt in his eyes. He quickly turned around so he could hug Yamamoto, even if it was from a lying position.

"It is okay! I told thou I would take it, no? And it hurt less than I thought it would! T-thou did well, so do not be sorry..!" Basil squeezed the hug and closed his eyes determined. He was scared of Yamamoto's silence, but at last he moved and he could feel soft lips pressed to his hot cheek.

"Dai- Ie, Aishiteru, Basil.~" Yamamoto grinned as he nuzzled Basil, waiting for his answer. But Basil was frozen stiff in panic. He knew what that meant, he hoped for hearing it, but he... He didn't know what to say back. Yamamoto could sense something being wrong, and sat up again as he was worried that he cornered or intruded on Basil. Basil looked up, and once again he felt a sting of panic. Even if his bottom screamed in objection, he moved to sit up. His face was low and his eyes averting, but he still pulled away his fringe shyfully.

"I... Yamamoto, thy I also love, but... I... I don't know what to say.." Basil still averted his eyes, but he could see- no, sense a bit of relaxion in Yamamoto, as if he just wanted to hear his feeling being returned.

"Say everything, I can listen!" He laughed and patted the area next to his bed. Basil smiled, and crawled closer to be embraced. For some reason, it felt so nice to tilt his head on someone's shoulder for once.

"O-okay... Well, thy art aware of which organization in vongola I am a part of, right..?"

"CEDEF, right?"

"Yeah.. And you know what, uh... What title I have there, right..?" Basil looked at Yamamoto, who just seemed confused.

"Guess not, uh... thy and our boss, Tsunayoshi-dono, succeeds after the ninth vongola boss, correct..? Just as he will do that, I shalt one day go after Iemitsu-sensei." Yamamoto looked at Basil thoughtfully.

"Oh, so you think that if we have the same boss, there will be a problem?" Yamamoto laughed and grinned, and squeezed Basil's shoulders. Basil nodded quietly, and Yamamoto grinned as he kissed his forehead.

"It's Tsuna we're talking about, and he's a cool guy, so I don't think he'll forbid this." Yamamoto ruffled his hair, but Basil was still concerned.

"W-well, that is true, but what about the ninth now? Or Iemitsu? And I will still have to travel far and wide and-" Basil stopped his worried ramble midair as something sealed his lips, or rather, Yamamoto kissed him to silence him. It was a short kiss, but Yamamoto placed a warm hand over Basil's stomach.

"Don't stress so much that you get hurt, Basil!" Yamamoto laughed at Basil's confused expression.

"Might sound cheesy and all, but all that matters is that I like you, and you likes me, and that is it." Yamamoto grinned and hugged Basil who at first wanted to object, but at last he sighed and smiled as he hugged Yamamoto.

Yamamoto was right, that was all that mattered.

* * *

**Notes**: Second chapter up and going, and third chapter should be out soon.  
GOD SORRY for every spelling misstake that I probably have made. And/or if they got OOC, or if Basil suddenly learned modern english, and failed at the old. Maybe I should apologize for the Lemon, too. As I've said before, eh, I like it when it's kind of realistic, and the foreplay is usually the most fun? OTL

_Either way, i hope you enjoyed it! :3 chaossu~_


	3. The Farwell

_**I disclaim ANYTHING and EVERYTHING that is owned by Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**_

* * *

"Thou hath to take care now, do your homework and eat healthy and..." Basil continued to fret as he fixed Yamamoto's tie and shirt. Yamamoto just laughed and ruffled Basil's hair. Basil had been calm and extremely cuddly up till now where he was on the verge to panic.

"It sounds like I am the one going with the plane!" Yamamoto grinned and kissed Basil quickly on the mouth, but stopped before some known silhouettes appeared 'round the corner. To hide the kiss, he instead pretended to fix Basil's shirt back, quietly trying to comfort the boy that looked like he was torn between pest or cholera.

"There you are Basil! It's sad that you have to leave already.." Tsuna hurried up to them both. Well, he'd seen it the whole week how close they had acted, and he could understand. They had held a goodbye party for Basil yesterday, and they had been apart max one meter from each other. There was a point when Tsuna was about to ask, but basil looked so extremely uncomfortable. So Tsuna had decided to play oblivious for their sake.

"Ah, yeah.. But I have a lot of missions for CEDEF now so I can't have vacation forever, or miss Lal Mirch will lecture me..." Basil laughed a little, and looked at everyone who had wanted to meet up with them.

There was of course Yamamoto who was right next to him now. But also Tsuna, Gokudera, Bianchi, Haruhi, Reborn and Kyoko. And Basil couldn't help by feeling moved - his plane was really early, yet they got here before school. He had thought of leaving without a word, but he had to tell Yamamoto, who told everyone else in the end.

"That crazie.." Gokudera frowned by the mention of her name, but Bianchi just smiled.

"Say hi to her from us when you go back to Italy~ But you're not going there right away, right..?" Bianchi smiled as she crossed her arms, and Basil nodded to her.

"No, I am going to South Africa first, and then probably Scandinavia, and then I'll have to contact CEDEF for further instructions." Basil smiled slightly as he nodded. He kindof liked the busy schedule for now.

"Wow, so many places! So you have to look for maffia things?" Kyoko laughed and smiled, and Haruhi who hugged Kyokos arm leaned towards Tsuna.

"Can we travel like that one day too, Tsuna-kun?" Tsuna stared at Haruhi and Kyoko with Gokudera glaring at them, but Reborn cut through.

"Basil is not there to play, he is there to work." He said and jumped up to Yamamoto's shoulder, the one closest to Basil.

Basil smiled and nodded. "Yes, but it was nice to have some vacation here!" He smiled at every one of them, and saved Yamamoto to last because he automatically blushed. Yamamoto grinned back, and discretely held Basil's hand casually.

"I can understand. Next time you visit, we'll celebrate with genuine Italian food. Doesn't that sound good, reborn?" Bianchi smiled and bashed her eyelashes to Reborn who seemed oblivious of it.

"Sounds good." He replied, and Bianchi and Haruhi looked at each other happily. Basil nervously squeezed Yamamoto's hand and shifted weight.

"Oh, no! Thy does not have to go out of thy way to do that for me! I art content with just seeing thou!" He smiled happily as Yamamoto squeezed back with his hand. Kyoko giggled and smiled to Basil.

"No, it's fun to try something new! And if Bianchi shows us, then there is no problem~" Kyoko said, and all boys looked at one another pale.

"Why not order some pizza? Me and Basil found a good restaurant some days ago!" Yamamoto added in with a grin.

"Yeah, the baseball-moron is right!" Gokudera added in with a glare, and Tsuna laughed nervously.

"W-we can take care of it when the time comes! You can come anytime to visit, Basil." Tsuna smiled and nodded. There was not many as normal as Basil in his social circle, so those are valued, even if Basil's speech could be fixed. (then again, he wasn't born in Japan, so it was quite admirable that he could speak it so well).

"Just give me or tenth a call, and I'll fix it!" He blinked to Tsuna as he grinned, and Tsuna sighed nervously just to smile after.

"Thank thou, everyone." Basil smiled joyfully, and he almost felt a tear in his eye. Funny, he'd never been this sensitive ever. He felt a squeeze in his hand, and looked up to see a smiling Yamamoto.

"You should go, or you miss your plane" It was Reborn who spoke with a calculating face. And honestly, it felt like being stabbed in the chest. Basil looked at Yamamoto quickly in despair, before he pulled himself together and smiled.

"Yeah... Well... See you; I'll come by as soon as I can!" Basil said and nodded to everyone. He clutched to Yamamoto's hand and avoided his gaze. He at last pulled his hand free and was about to leave-

"Catch!" Basil barely got to turn to catch the object. It was a clock attached to a thick banded leather band. He looked at it confused and then at Yamamoto.

"I just realized, you forgot your watch at my home." Yamamoto grinned as he shifted the weight on his feet. Basil understood, and with almost tearful eyes he nodded and put it on.

"Yeah... Thank you." He hugged his arm, and used his last strength to offer everyone a smile, before he turned around sharply. There his limit broke and he felt the tears stab its way down, and before he knew it, he ran into the terminal to leave in his ticket, and ran deeper in to run away from them all.

It was silence back at the group. Kyoko was the first one to break the silence. She stretched and yawned before she looked around.

"I hope Basil will have it fun~" She said, and the rest of the girls nodded.

"... Aaaah! We'll be late! We have to run!" Tsuna inserted.

"You better go before I shoot then, never-good-Tsuna." Reborn replied with an easy smirk.

"No! Don't call the tenth that!" Gokudera alarmed, and Bianchi laughed.

"I'll make dinner for you then~" Bianchi smiled.

"It's fine! No need!" All boys agreed, everyone but Yamamoto. One by one they realized that and looked at him. He.. well, must be first time that he'd looked that down. He just stood there and looked at the direction where he last had seen his lover.

"Yamamoto... Are you alright?" Tsuna asked. Yamamoto flinched slightly and looked at Tsuna surprised, before he scratched his chin.

"Ah! Ehm.. Yeah, i just think I caught a cold, so I should leave for home." he replied, which got some skeptical eyes.

"Idiot, you don't look like you're sick." Gokudera implied, but Tsuna quietly held his hand in front of Goludera, as if his boss instinct showed him how to silence him.

"Okay, I'll take notes for you! But take care, and try to come tomorrow.. O-okay, Yamamoto?" Tsuna smiled and nodded. Yamamoto looked at Reborn, and also he nodded.

"Try to drink some green tea with honey, that should help you get healthy." Bianchi suggested.

"We will make cakes in home economical class today; I can save some for you if you want to!" Kyoko suggested, and Tsuna gave an open mouth expression in surprise, and friendly jealousy towards Yamamoto. Yamamoto laughed and nodded, but his actions seemed empty.

"Alright, see ya then!" Yamamoto grinned and waved before he turned to leave, hands in pocket and his spine crooked.

"... Something is definitively wrong." Gokudera said straight out when Yamamoto was out of earshot, and the girls looked at him.

"Hahiii.. Maybe he is sad because Basil left? They seemed like they were becoming good friends?" Haruhi suggested, and both Kyoko and Bianchi nodded agreeing.

"Basil even seemed interested in baseball~ Yamamoto maybe is sad because a fellow fan just left? He is quite into that sport." Bianchi added. Gokudera was right onto attacking but Tsuna stepped in. Well, he could see quite obvious what it was, but he thought it was wrong to intrude when neither Basil nor Yamamoto seemed to want it known in open.

"That must be it, probably. W-we should ask Yamamoto if he wants to play baseball with us tomorrow after school!" Tsuna said.

"Sounds fun! Can we join?" Kyoko smiled happily as she looked at Tsuna.

"That baseballnut is dead serious, he'll fucking kill you!" Gokudera said, angrily crossing his arms dismissing.

"I think it's a great idea, I will join, for Reborns sake." Bianchi smiled as she looked at Reborn.

"Where did Reborn get involved.." Tsuna wondered quietly for himself, before reborn twisted his arms and he yelped in pain, and Haruhi laughed and complimented how real the act was!

"Then no-good Tsuna should practice after school, so he can throw a ball." Reborn suggested, no, ordered.

"Sounds fun! See you tomorrow then!"

* * *

The days came and passed slower than anyone could imagine possible. When Basil arrived in Africa, Oregano was there to meet up with him, and even when missions where you were more than one were rare, Basil was very happy with the company. Oregano was fast to know of the situation, but it was impossible to keep it from her. Basil must have sulked constantly the first two weeks, the whole time they were in Africa.

Even if the calm time, warm sunsets and beautiful scenery was a big plus, he missed the contact with Yamamoto. When they came to Scandinavia to search for some clues to an important matter, Basil first mission was to find a computer to send a mail to Yamamoto. He actually got an reply within five minutes, and he almost cried when he and his lover could talk over the net for hours and hours, until Basil had to leave again for his countless of missions.

For Yamamotos part since they separated he'd been down all evening when Basil had left. But the baseball day the day after had been a big success and Yamamoto was soon in school daily again. There was of course times when he'd look incredible down, and times when he went to check his mail every hour. Even times when he ran to the computer, and when he'd sat there and talked with someone mysterious for a good long time he looked like the happiest man on earth! He could also read mails, and look as if he'd won fifty millions or the world baseball cup. Sometimes he looked like he'd even won both at the same time.

Gokudera knew something was up, but Tsuna always hindered him from knowing the truth, which made Yamamoto send thankful smiles each time he was saved. So time to time, Gokudera would give up on knowing, but if Yamamoto sat by the computer for god knows how long, he'd try to get a whiff of it.

At last it was Bianchi who suggested that it was Yamamoto's secret lover who he looked forward to so much, and before Tsuna could save it, Yamamoto grinned and agreed. He said that his loved had to travel a lot, but there was a common interest in baseball in both of them. Skillfully, he avoided mentioning any hint of which gender his lover was, and the subject became less thrilling. If anything, they would say something to tease Yamamoto.

But there was one day he was so happy, that he broke every limit in the world of joy. He almost skipped to school as he held a paper in his hand, and he smiled so much when Gokudera stole the papper to read, and Tsuna laughed as he was happy for Yamamoto.

* * *

I'm sorry that I've been gone the last week, it have been rather hectic over here.

But I got to know that I will soon be able to visit you again!

I love you.

* * *

**Note**: And there the fanfic ran to the finish line, woooh! And I really loved writing this, if I can say so.

I really, really hope you enjoyed it, too, even if my skills in writing can at times be poor. And I'm no professor in any language, but I hope it didn't destroy for the fic! (I did my very best to edit and such!) And you might have figured out that i don't know much about baseball, ahaha.. We played that once in school last summer, so I took the little knowledge i had from there.

Anyways. Remember that I wrote that this fanfic is completed with a big questionmark in the beginning? You might know why now. I wanted to wrap things up, but still have space for more if it's wished for. If you'd want to see a sequel of this story or more writings of this pairing, then please do review so I know! If you want to see something special, do let me know! Reviews are like a box of cookies, and cookies is what makes me keep'n goin'!

_Ciaossu~_


End file.
